


A Royal Affair

by originella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Minerva are married - don't worry it's explained, Albus is King of Gryffindor, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Four Kingdoms, Frottage, Harry is a Crown Prince, Kingdom of Gryffindor, Kingdom of Hufflepuff, Kingdom of Ravenclaw, Kingdom of Slytherin, M/M, Minerva is Queen of Gryffindor, Mpreg, Prophecy, Rimming, Severus is a Crown Prince, Top Severus Snape, True Love, True Love's Kiss, betrothals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originella/pseuds/originella
Summary: Four Kingdoms - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.The Kingdom of Gryffindor rejoices when Crown Prince James of Gryffindor marries Princess Lily of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw. However, there are prophecies afoot, and after Lily dies in childbirth, an evil wizard makes a claim for their only child, Harry. Determined to keep his son safe, James gives his life willingly, and his parents, King Albus and Queen Minerva, resolve to fulfill Lily's dying wish: That Harry marry her childhood friend, Crown Prince Severus, of the Kingdom of Slytherin, to ensure that he is both loved and protected when others cannot do so anymore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Augusta Longbottom/Aberforth Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Malcolm McGonagall/Helga Hufflepuff, Mr. Granger/Mrs. Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character, Rowena Ravenclaw/Original Male Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Gwenog Jones, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, The Bloody Baron/Helena Ravenclaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220
Collections: Harry y Severus





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JBankai89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/gifts).



King Albus and Queen Minerva of Gryffindor had always longed for a child, and there was much rejoicing within the kingdom when their son, Crown Prince James, was born. Thus began a search throughout the kingdoms, to find a perfect bride for their only child. Their personal healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, informed both the king and queen that it would be unlikely that Queen Minerva would ever have another child. King Albus, with his blue eyes twinkling, informed both the healer and his wife that one son was more than enough, and so the search for the perfect princess for their son continued.

When James was eighteen, Albus and Minerva found who they believed would be perfect. She was the only daughter to the Crown Princess Helena of Ravenclaw, and her husband, Baron Savaric of Lochaber. The Crown Princess’s mother, Rowena, and her husband, Geoffrey, Prince Consort, still ruled the Kingdom of Ravenclaw jointly, while Crown Princess Helena and Baron Savaric awaited their turn to succeed as rulers of the kingdom. Princess Lily was the youngest child and only daughter of the Crown Princess and the Baron; she had three older brothers, Hugh, Robert, and William, and so was not needed to remain in the kingdom to take it over upon the occasion of her grandmother and mother’s deaths.

Crown Prince James and Princess Lily were permitted to write one another as soon as the betrothal agreement was made and the engagement announced. Their wedding was set for the end of June, and Princess Lily was due to arrive to the Kingdom of Gryffindor just three weeks before the scheduled day. Crown Prince James, when he was not writing to Princess Lily, was dueling with his two closest friends, Sirius Black, Earl of Grimmauld Place, and Lord Remus Lupin. James, Sirius, and Remus had been comrades since their youth, due to Sirius’s father, Orion, and Remus’s father, Lyall, being close to King Albus. With their wands at the ready whenever possible, the three men would laughingly proclaim that they themselves were the victor, but none of it mattered, for they all would fight fairly and justly.

Sirius’s own betrothal was announced within months of Princess Lily’s arrival to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, and it was to be a young lady by the name of Gwenog Jones, only child and therefore the heir of her mother and father, formally known as the Viscount Stuart and Viscountess Hestia Jones, of Holyhead. Raven-haired Lady Gwenog was Welsh on her father’s side and Irish on her mother’s side, and absolutely loved the outdoors. Once he was sent her portrait, Sirius proclaimed himself in love with the black-haired, dark-eyed beauty, and James and Remus couldn’t have been happier for their friend.

Remus had said more than once that, although he was indeed supportive of James and Sirius’s upcoming wedded bliss, he did not believe that the marriage game was for him. At the various celebrations in the months leading up to James’s wedding, both James and Sirius attempted to dissuade Remus of his opinion. They spent hours telling him how to walk, to converse with noble women, and even practiced the dance steps known throughout the court with him. When the nights in question came, Remus behaved and danced impeccably, but none of it mattered. After each entertainment, masked ball, or festival that the Kingdom of Gryffindor had, Remus always claimed that no lady had effectively captured his attention, and James and Sirius finally gave up their attempts to convince Remus that wedded bliss could be a wonderful thing. Remus had a cousin somewhere who had married young and had produced a houseful of children and, with his own parents having died, he had no one breathing down his neck to agree to a marriage. Perhaps, James and Sirius reasoned, Remus wanted to be free, and although he was considered a handsome man by some, many could not get past the scars on his face, put there during a rather dangerous hunt by a massive wolf, which James and Sirius had promptly slaughtered for hurting their friend.

When the month of June arrived, the final preparations for Princess Lily of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw were in full swing. James was given an entirely new wardrobe, and his wedding robes were in their final stages of fittings. James had balked to both his mother and father, thinking that it was tedious to stand there for hours on end while the court seamstress, Madam Malkin, took his measurements or cut a thread there, and wondered why Tailoring Spells could not be utilized. Queen Minerva smiled indulgently at her son, while King Albus informed him that not a stone should be unturned when it came to his wedding for, until he had children of his own, it would be the most important day of his life.

Finally, upon the beginning of the second week of June, Princess Lily of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw arrived in the Kingdom of Gryffindor with her entourage. Her closest companions, Baroness Molly Weasley and Marchioness Juliana Granger, along with their husbands, Baron Arthur Weasley and Marquis Ralf Granger, were among them. Baron Arthur and Baroness Molly had six children thus far, with Baroness Molly being permitted a small litter beside her mistress, so as she could nurse her youngest son, Ronald. As for the rest of the children—William, Charles, Percy, Fred, and George—they were all riding horses, with the twins sharing with William and their father respectively. As for Marquis Ralf and Marchioness Juliana, they, too had a child, a daughter named Hermione, who was six months older than Ronald.

James had been instructed to stand between his parents at the grand entrance of Gryffindor Castle, awaiting the carriage that would hold his future wife. When Princess Lily arrived, as James had been taught, he went down the stone staircase without hesitation, and waited for the footman to open the carriage door. Once it was opened, James rushed forward and put out his hand, taking in the royal blue with bronze trimmings and a magnificent eagle upon its side, and let out a short gasp as Princess Lily’s pale white hand encroached upon his, and she delicately stepped out of the carriage.

As per tradition, Princess Lily’s hair was uncovered and unbound, so that the locks of copper tumbled down her back, letting the Kingdom of Gryffindor know that she was a virgin. Her red lashes swept her milk-white cheeks as she slowly raised her eyes towards her intended, and James was momentarily shocked by the beauty of the startling green color. He bent and kissed her hand, before he bowed to her, while Princess Lily curtsied, and found that the sensation of her hand in his was overwhelming.

“I bid you welcome to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, Your Royal Highness, your new home, as your future husband and your Crown Prince,” James declared.

Princess Lily’s cheeks bloomed as pink as the finest roses in springtime as she was gently risen to her feet from her curtsy by her intended. “Thank you, Your Royal Highness. Your kingdom is beautiful, and I very much look forward to calling you my husband in just three short weeks, as well as being your princess forevermore,” she replied.

James, touched by her words, gently took her arm in his. “Come. I would like to introduce you to my mother and father, and then you must wish to rest before the celebration supper this evening, Your Royal Highness.”

“I would, thank you, Prince James,” Princess Lily said delicately. She lifted the skirts of her green gown trimmed with white lace with her other hand, and stepped onto the staircase as James did, and went towards her future parents-in-law. Curtsying as was custom, she awaited to be spoken to, for the laws dictated such rules.

“Princess Lily of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw,” said King Albus, having cast a Sonorus Charm upon his voice, so as all his subjects could hear him, “you are welcomed to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, your new home. I can see from my reports about you that all that was said was correct; you are humble, beautiful, and law-abiding, perfect things for my son and heir to seek in his future wedded wife.”

“We have many things to accomplish, my dear, in the three weeks we have left before you are to marry our son,” said Queen Minerva, and flashed Princess Lily a smile, letting her know that she had already made a friend. “I am quite sure that Marchioness Juliana and Baroness Molly will be of help as well.” Looking beyond, she peered indulgently at Baroness Molly, who was comforting Ronald in the wake of their arrival. “Your rooms have been prepared with ample space for all your children, Baron and Baroness Weasley. I am quite sure that all eight of you will be most comfortable.”

“We thank you, Your Majesty,” Baron Arthur replied, bending lowly in a respectful bow. “We so appreciate that kindness and consideration.”

Once servants came out the woodwork to show Princess Lily, Baron and Baroness Weasley and their family, along with Marquis and Marchioness Granger and their daughter, to their respective rooms, James found Sirius and Remus in the crowd. They went to James’s study to speak about the events, and Sirius and Remus immediately told their friend that Princess Lily was lovely, and that he should have nothing to worry about. Lady Gwenog had arrived at court just a week previously, and Sirius had married her in a quiet ceremony one day later. He claimed to love married life wholeheartedly, and Madam Pomfrey, who had checked over his lady wife, had informed him that siring an heir would not be a problem.

“Our children will play together,” Sirius said with a grin on his face.

James nodded, knowing that such a scenario would be considered appropriate to the public. “Oh, yes, quite. I’m positive that they’ll have such fun. Young Ronald and little Hermione must join in the fun as well.”

“Naturally,” Sirius said, turning to Remus. “Having second thoughts?”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“Come now, Remy,” James said, affixing his close friend with a look. “I am half in love with my wife-to-be already, and Sirius has been mad for Gwenog since he received her portrait...”

“And I told you, no woman I have met has yet to strike my fancy,” Remus explained patiently. “However, I have come to a decision on the matter. Should a woman ever strike my fancy, I intend to marry her, regardless of who she is, and I expect your support.”

James nodded. “Of course,” he said quickly.

“Anything for you, Remy,” Sirius informed him.

The celebrations went on for the next three weeks, with James and Princess Lily being permitted to have a long conversation in the conservatory after breakfast; after luncheon, Princess Lily would watch James, Sirius, Remus, and now Arthur, duel in the courtyard; and, in the evenings, to walk in the gardens each night after supper. The conservatory and the gardens were tended to by the widowed Lady Augusta Longbottom, her son and only child, Sir Frank, and Frank’s lady wife, Alice. Princess Lily almost immediately struck up a rapport with Dame Alice, and Sir Frank, while not as close as Sirius or Remus, had always been a close friend of James. It was decided by the end of her first week there, since they had become so close, that Dame Alice would be a suitable lady in waiting for Princess Lily, as Baroness Molly and Marchioness Juliana, both having young children, couldn’t possibly be on hand all the time.

On the day of the wedding, Princess Lily awoke at dawn and met with her confessor, Garrick Ollivander, who blessed her one last time before she took the spiritual healing bath, complete with lavender, angelica, ivy, chamomile, sage, heather, irises, lilac, gladiolas, violets, peonies, white rose petals, chrysanthemum, and daffodils. It had been the sacred bath of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw for brides for centuries, and Princess Lily was quite pleased that, not only was the tradition upheld upon her wedding day, but that her confessor was permitted residence in the Kingdom of Gryffindor as well. In addition to being her confessor, Bishop Ollivander was also well-versed in wandlore, and had been one of the leading experts in the Kingdom of Ravenclaw about it. Because of the marriage between Crown Prince James of the Kingdom of Gryffindor and Princess Lily of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw, Bishop Ollivander, who had secured for the princess her very first wand, was now permitted to offer his services to Princess Lily’s new kingdom, and he swore to figure out all their children’s wands, of which James and Princess Lily were immensely grateful.

James awoke similarly at dawn, and had a long conversation with his own confessor, Archbishop Slughorn, who had served the Kingdom of Gryffindor for as long as his father had reigned. As he spoke to the archbishop, the kindly man asked him pointed questions, about whether he felt ready to wed Princess Lily, and James answered in an emphatic and positive manner. James’s confessor had developed a soft spot for Princess Lily rather quickly, due to the man’s aptitude for potions, and he himself would supply the kingdom, and Madam Pomfrey’s infirmary, with all the remedies the woman needed. Princess Lily, although it was initially seen as unprecedented, was permitted to help the man, for he was an old friend to King Albus and quite like a brother to him. The king had had a sister, killed by an evil wizard when she was just fourteen, as well as a brother, Prince Aberforth, who had run away to Scotland after the murder, opening an inn, which was not known as a place for the well-to-do. Although both King Albus and Queen Minerva had reached out more than once, on the last letter they’d sent, Aberforth had forfeited all his royal titles, and wished to live a humble life as an innkeeper and goat farmer. James had never known the man, and wondered if he had found acceptance within the boundaries of the Ravenclaw kingdom, his bride-to-be’s former home.

The Four Kingdoms—the Kingdom of Gryffindor in England, the Kingdom of Ravenclaw in Scotland, the Kingdom of Hufflepuff in Wales, and the Kingdom of Slytherin in Ireland—were shielded from the outside world, due to the inherent magic within them. Witches and wizards were still frowned upon by general society, and many had been burned once they had been found out, for they were misunderstood. Each of the kingdoms had liaisons, however, scattered about the world, to search for people with thought-to-be common heritage, and would bring them into the magical world at the first hint of danger. They would inform their families whenever possible, and, while most were shocked at the revelation, some were permitted entry with their children, while others were glad to be rid of them. Particularly religious individuals would attempt to dissuade the liaisons from taking their children, and would attempt to “get rid of” the magic in their own ways. A simple Memory Charm would do its work, and the families wouldn’t be any the wiser, with their children leaving for safety immediately.

Marquis Ralf and Marchioness Juliana were nobles from England who were common born, but their daughter, Hermione, had been judged exceptional at birth when the magical fields around their property had activated. For safety precautions, these were put around notable areas, and, upon the occasion of Hermione’s birth, they had flared. A liaison from the Kingdom of Ravenclaw had arrived, known as Millicent Bagnold, as there had been room in the kingdom to accept outsiders at that time, and had informed the nobles of their daughter’s gifts. Surprisingly, they were not at all surprised to hear it, but did ask if they could come and remain with their daughter. Once permission was secured from Queen Rowena, who had a great amount of sympathy for parents who loved their children, they made their move to the Kingdom of Ravenclaw with their daughter, with the marchioness becoming fast friends with Princess Lily.

Princess Lily, who was now standing in her chambers for the last time, for she would move to the marital suite for the evening with James, and then to their specially-prepared joint-chambers the following day, clasped the white lilies and roses in her hand. Baroness Molly stood to one side, sobbing tears of joy, while Marchioness Juliana adjusted her veil, and Dame Alice fixed her train.

“You look beautiful, Your Royal Highness,” Baroness Molly blubbered.

Princess Lily turned to her and beamed. “Thank you, Molly,” she whispered. “At this point, I can only hope to be as happy as all your marriages have made you, and be blessed with as many children as possible for the kingdom.”

The ladies glided ahead of their mistress and down the stone staircase, before taking the direct route to the chapel within the castle walls. The princess walked through the courtyard, upon a bed of white lily and white rose petals, and knew that Merlin and Circe were watching over her as she entered the chapel itself. Once the double doors swung open and she stepped inside the chapel for the first time, there were awed gasps from all around her. Lily, looking up, saw James at the end of the aisle, and felt her heart fluttering in her breast. She stepped forward, along the red and gold sacred carpet, barely aware of all the guests, or of the king and queen, for her eyes were all for James, barely registering Bishop Garrick and Archbishop Horace, who were performing the ceremony jointly, so as to honor both kingdoms.

Once it was James’s turn to speak, he was not hesitant in the slightest. “I, Crown Prince James Albus Nicholas Henry of the Kingdom of Gryffindor, take you, Princess Lily, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Merlin’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my troth.”

Lily straightened then, and handed off her bouquet to Juliana, who was standing just beside her, so as she could join her hands with James’s. “I, Princess Lily Beatrice Matilda Joan take you, Crown Prince James, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, till death do us part, according to Circe’s holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth.”

The ceremony completed shortly thereafter, and James and Lily, the new Crown Prince and Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Gryffindor, went outside, through the courtyard, and up to the balcony of Gryffindor Castle. They waved to the subjects of the kingdom, who heralded the new Crown Princess and future queen of the realm. In the weeks leading up to the marriage, Lily had been permitted to go to events in town, and the townspeople had embraced her immediately, for she was kind, soft-spoken, excellent at diplomacy, intelligent, and wonderful with children. It was after half an hour that they were summoned for the grand banquet to celebrate their marriage and, from there, they would retire for the evening, in the hopes that Lily would conceive a future king for the Kingdom of Gryffindor.

The celebrations continued long into the night, but Lily was feeling tired, and she knew that she would have to be coherent to consummate the marriage. When she was given leave to do so, she and her ladies went upstairs, and Lily was changed into her marital nightgown, and her hair was brushed long as was tradition. She awaited James’s arrival, and he came, alongside Bishop Garrick and Archbishop Horace, who blessed the bed, and their union, one last time, before everyone slipped out, and they were alone.

“Good evening, wife,” James said, slipping into bed beside her, and kissing her.

Lily grinned at him. “Good evening, husband,” she replied.

There was an uproar of excitement within the kingdom when Madam Pomfrey proclaimed that Lily was indeed with child. Dame Alice, wife of Sir Frank, was also with child, and both women sought advice from both Baroness Molly and Marchioness Juliana, to ensure that they were doing everything right. The pregnancies progressed normally, and both women began their lying-in at the same time. It was Dame Alice whose waters broke first, and she gave birth to a son on the thirtieth of July; they named him Neville Frank Longbottom, and Dame Alice was praised for ensuring that the House of Longbottom had a suitable heir. However, all was not well with the Crown Princess, whose waters had not broken, and she was not responding to the potions that Archbishop Horace had made, nor to any remedies Poppy had put forth. Finally, just after midnight one day after Neville had been born, Lily’s waters finally broke.

James, who was devastated at his wife’s pain, was told that he was not welcome in the chambers until the lying-in was completed, and would only be completed when his child was born. Sirius was at his estate at Grimmauld Place, where his wife, Gwenog, had given birth to twin girls, Seraphina and Floriane, just two weeks before. Remus, however, was with James in his private study, not wanting his friend to be alone; he knew that Lily was in good hands with both the archbishop and Madam Pomfrey, but he was still worried, and yet, knew that voicing these concerns would not be helpful.

Finally, it was gone three o’clock in the morning when the archbishop came running from one wing of the palace to the other, and James’s study doors were thrown open. Despite both their exhaustion, both James and Remus got to their feet, knowing that his coming at the run could mean several different things. They waited with baited breath and, at last, the man, having caught his breath, permitted himself to speak.

“The princess has given birth to a son,” he said.

Remus clapped James on the back, urging him to go to Lily, and James gave his best friend a grin before going to see her.

James stepped into the room; the windows were no longer shuttered, but the room could only be illuminated by candle or wand light, due to the lateness, or earliness, of the day. Stepping inside the chamber, James approached the bed cautiously, where a pale-faced Lily turned to smile at him, a blue-wrapped bundle in her arms. She smiled, although she looked exhausted and withered, but slowly raised her hands to hand over their child.

“This is Prince Harry James Potter of the Kingdom of Gryffindor,” she said quietly.

James smiled, thinking it a perfect name, as he sat beside the bed, and took a look at his son for the first time. Like him, Harry had wayward raven hair, and James knew immediately that he would have Lily’s green eyes. “He is perfection, my love,” he declared.

“I... I am not well, James,” Lily said softly.

James looked up at her. “Not well? What are you talking about?”

“I was told, from a very young age, that I had a choice. I could live long and not have any children, or I could die young and have one child. I never thought that I would marry,” she said, and reached out, caressing James’s face, “but these last months with you have been the happiest of my life. I love you, James, and I love our son, our little Harry, but I made the choice from the moment I agreed to the marriage contract.”

“What? What?” James whispered, not understanding.

“From the moment I knew I was to be your wife, I knew you had to have a child with me, so I did everything I could to ensure that the pregnancy progressed well,” she explained. “For, you see, I am not a natural daughter of the Kingdom of Ravenclaw.”

James narrowed his eyes. “Do my parents know?”

Lily nodded. “Yes, they know. They made me promise not to tell you until I knew this day was coming,” she whispered. “I am a common-born, you see. I am from here, the Kingdom of Gryffindor, originally... My mother and father loved me, dearly, but their other child, my older sister, Petunia, would throw such fits about me, for she was common-born as well. When the liaison came, she was already promised to Sir Vernon Dursley, a respectable knight who had amassed quite a fortune, and he hated people like me. So, the liaison Obliviated my parents and Petunia at their request, and I was sent to the Kingdom of Ravenclaw, for Crown Princess Helena had always wanted a daughter, especially after having three sons...”

“Merlin, Lily...”

“They said that I would be safe in a convent, after the prophecy was read, and I was only too happy to go,” she went on, knowing that her time was short. “However, they sent me your portrait, and that, combined with all the reports we would get about your daring, your nerve, your bravery, your chivalry... It was all too much, James. I told them that I had to marry you, no matter how short the union might be, because I was already in love with you.”

“Sweet Circe...”

“And now... Now you will have our son,” Lily whispered. “The kingdom is secure...”

“But I will not have you!” James said, grabbing ahold of Lily’s hand.

“You will have a part of me, James,” she whispered back.

“But what... What if something happens to me as well? Remus will help look after him, but he would never...”

Lily smiled slowly. “I know who our son’s one love will be, my James,” she whispered. “His name is Severus Snape, and he is the heir to the Kingdom of Slytherin.”

“Slytherin?!” James demanded.

“We grew up as children, and he is unlike each Slytherin I ever met. He is kind, studious, and he absolutely adores potions. He supplies the potions for those outside the castle walls in his kingdom, and everyone looks forward to the day when he may be king...”

“Why did you not marry him?” James sneered.

Lily huffed at her husband. “Because Severus loves those like himself. He does not favor women in that light, and we were quite like brother and sister,” she explained.

“He is as old as we are!”

“He is a wizard, my love, and we age so much differently than the common-born people around the world,” she said patiently. “Promise me...”

“Lily?”

Lily, with what must’ve been the last of her strength, pitched forward and grabbed ahold of James’s collar. “Promise me you will secure their betrothal. Don’t let anything happen to Harry, and ensure that he marries Crown Prince Severus of the Kingdom of Slytherin.”

James sighed, looking down at his son, and nodded, knowing that he would do anything and everything for his child. “I shall,” he replied.

“Thank you,” Lily whispered, letting him go.

James continued staring at Harry for a bit longer, before looking up at his wife again, but Lily let out a shallow breath and fell back against the pillows. “Poppy!” he shouted, and put a Silencing Charm around Harry’s head, not wanting to wake him, for he had only just fallen asleep in his father’s arms. “ _Poppy_!”

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the chamber then, and James stood off to the side, calming his son, who had begun to cry, his golden magic wrapped around them both, letting him know just how powerful his son would be. The matron felt Lily’s forehead and whispered a few spells, before finally she shook her head and turned to face James. “I am sorry, Your Royal Highness, but Crown Princess Lily has left this world. She is with Merlin and Circe now.”

James clenched his jaw, knowing it would be most unbecoming to cry out, but his eyes betrayed him as they filled with tears. “Very well,” he said, and swept from the room, for he could hardly bear to look at the body of the love of his life any longer.

It was one month to the day of Lily’s death that they celebrated Harry’s baptism and naming ceremony within the walls of Gryffindor Castle. James stood proudly by the holy water, holding his son, with Sirius and Remus being named joint godfathers, and Baroness Molly becoming his godmother. James knew that Lily had asked that young Ronald be Harry’s companion when they were old enough, and also knew that Baron Arthur and Baroness Molly would make excellent surrogate parents for his son, should it come to that.

Just as the ceremony was completed, the doors to the chapel came flying open; it was an unseasonably cold August day, with dark storm clouds, plus thunder and lightning, dampening the occasion further. Looking up, James’s jaw clenched when he saw the Pretender to the Kingdom of Slytherin, Duke Thomas Riddle of Little Hangleton, who had been a great enemy of all Four Kingdoms for centuries, due to his secret stash of the Elixir of Life.

“What do you want here, Tom?” King Albus demanded, stepping forward, his raw power rippling to the surface of his skin.

The man narrowed his eyes, but his eyes swept over to James, who was holding Harry tightly in his arms. “That,” he said, jabbing a finger at Harry.

“You’re insane!” James shouted, handing over the baby to Molly. “Why would you ask for something such as my son?”

“Because your son is one of the heirs to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, and he has a claim to the Kingdom of Ravenclaw on his mother’s side, and the Kingdom of Hufflepuff on his grandmother’s side, while I myself have a claim to Slytherin,” he sneered. “With him by my side as my consort, we could rule the Four Kingdoms together!”

“My wife was _adopted_ into the Kingdom of Ravenclaw, you fool!” James snapped, his wand flying into his hand.

“And I _never_ had any claims to the Kingdom of Hufflepuff—it was my brother, Malcolm, who married Queen Helga, so I’ve no claim whatsoever!” Queen Minerva screeched.

“Two Kingdoms will suffice,” Tom Riddle declared, before advancing.

“Get out of here—all of you, get Harry out of here!” James ordered, before turning to face Riddle once again. “ _Expelliarmus_!” he shouted, but the spell was blocked, and he was thrown backwards from the impact, and slammed into the back wall of the chapel.

“ _Flipendo_!” Queen Minerva tried next, but was blocked, and she fainted onto a nearby pew from the exhaustion of that one spell.

“ _Sectumsempra_!” cried Tom, and his wand slashed through the air, hitting Harry as Molly and Juliana ran from the room.

“ _Confringo_!” King Albus shouted, once he saw a way in, and Tom Riddle’s wand was then blasted to pieces.

In the confusion, guards came into the chapel from all sides and subdued the man, and awaited orders from their king.

“Lock him in the dungeons until transport can be arranged,” King Albus growled. “I want him on the furthest possible location we have access to. I will not have this _man_ hurting my family again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the guards said, and hauled Tom Riddle out of there.

“You may think you have won,” Riddle growled as he was dragged, “but know this: I have marked Prince Harry here this night, and only the love of his life can dampen the spell, which will proceed to eat away at him as time goes by. You will come to me to aid him, and then, and only then, will I save your kingdom and collect my prize,” he said, as the doors of the chapel slammed behind him.

King Albus turned around then, seeing to his wife with some Invigoration Draught, before they mutually rushed over to James, still slumped against the far wall. The trail of blood leaving his head was not a good sign, which was only made worse when the king checked his only child’s heartbeat, and found nothing. “He is gone, Minerva,” he whispered.

Minerva clutched her face into her hands. “No... No!” she yelled, throwing herself into her husband’s arms, sobbing.

“We have Harry, my dear,” Albus whispered to her, holding her close. “And there is the matter of his intended betrothal to Crown Prince Severus...”

“What if Harry will not like him?” Minerva whispered. “What if it is a lady he wants?”

Albus pulled back then, and wiped the tears from his wife’s eyes. “I, too, have seen things, Minerva, and, before you ask me, I take no stalk from Sybill’s words,” he told her, mentioning the Seer in their kingdom. “It is in my Pensive, which has been used by the Kings of Gryffindor for centuries—each ruler in their own right within the Four Kingdoms has one.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“It never mattered until now,” Albus told her. “I saw Harry and Crown Prince Severus... They were happy, and appeared deliriously in love...”

“We appear to be the latter, Albus,” Minerva said, giving her husband a small smile, and knowing full well that he had never gotten over his deep love for Gellert Grindelwald, Earl of Godric’s Hollow, the very same man who had murdered his sister, Princess Ariana, and had been exiled.

“I do love you, Minerva, in my own way,” Albus said.

Minerva nodded; she was truly in love with her husband, although that feeling had not been so immediate, especially when she discovered that he could never love her. “But Harry and Crown Prince Severus... They will be happy?”

“They will,” Albus told her, and summoned Poppy with his phoenix Patronus. “Merlin and Circe will look after James, Minerva, and we shall look after Harry with the army of protection we have successfully built around him.”

“And what of Riddle?” Minerva whispered. “You know he will escape the bondage...”

Albus nodded sadly. “I am afraid I do know that,” he replied. “He will go into hiding, I’m afraid, and we’ll not know where he is for some time...”

“But Harry... He will be all right?”

“Potions will keep the pain at bay for as long as it takes to get him married to Crown Prince Severus,” Albus declared. “The formal betrothal agreement, as you know, can be entered into at any time, but the marriage itself...”

“Cannot happen until Harry is seventeen,” Minerva said with a shallow nod.

“Perhaps an introduction is in order, once Harry is old enough to understand it,” Albus said, leading his tearful wife out of the chapel, and, looking up at the sky, felt his own tears begin to shed as well.


	2. A Royal Affair

Sixteen-year-old Crown Prince Harry of the Kingdom of Gryffindor stood beside the stone statues of his parents, former Crown Prince James and Crown Princess Lily. As was tradition, James had been depicted with the Sword of Gryffindor and its shield, while Lily was wearing the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry reached up and caressed the locket that adorned his neck; it had been a Yuletide gift from his betrothed, King Severus of the Kingdom of Slytherin, and was the official piece of jewelry for the Irish kingdom. His seventeenth birthday was the following week, and there were to be celebrations beginning that evening, as King Severus was due to come into the kingdom to marry him, and then whisk him away to Ireland.

“Harry? Are you all right?”

Turning, Harry smiled automatically at the crowd gathered in the doorway, which was filled with his closest friends. Hermione was the one who had spoken, and she was wrapped in the arms of her husband of one year, Ron Weasley. Beside them, stood Harry’s other close friends, Neville Longbottom and his wife, Luna Lovegood, daughter of Viscount Lovegood, and on their other side, Ginny Weasley, Ron’s younger sister, and her husband, Lord Draco Malfoy, heir to the Earldom of Malfoy. Harry tucked the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the first King of Slytherin, into his doublet as he stepped towards them all, his dragonhide boots soundless upon the stone floor of the kingdom’s chapel.

“I’ll be all right,” he told them, permitting the smile that graced his lips to remain there, as he gazed at all his close friends, relieved to have a semblance of comfort around him. “Draco, tell me... I know that I’ve met King Severus in a formal setting, but your father is his closest friend, plus a diplomat and advisor to all Four Kingdoms. How is the king on a personal level?”

“You’ve met him several times, Harry,” Draco responded gently. “Surely, your opinion is much better than mine...”

“It is not that I doubt my opinion of him, Draco,” Harry told him, “but I’ve only seen him publicly, surrounded by servants. This is the first time I’m permitted to be with him alone, now that the betrothal has been properly announced and approved...”

“Draco and I went to the Kingdom of Slytherin for our honeymoon, Harry,” Ginny told him brightly, from where she stood beside her husband. “King Severus was most generous with his time, and he even took us on a riding tour throughout the kingdom, and we were invited to all the royal hunts which were taking place... Well, until the inevitable of sharing a bedchamber happened,” she said softly, caressing her swollen belly.

Ron turned red to his ears. “I _still_ can’t believe their wedding was approved...”

“Likely because you yourself married up, Ronald Weasley,” Hermione said promptly, clicking her tongue impatiently and shaking her head at him. “Rose is a year old now, so they know just how fertile this generation of Weasleys is...”

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. “’Mione...” He whined.

“It is quite true that our generation is so fertile,” Luna said softly, and Neville cuddled her closely in his arms, and she let out a delighted giggle. “Madam Pomfrey told us just last week that I’m carrying twins...”

“And I’m quite sure all the fresh plants and herbs that Grandmother and I are harvesting for the kingdom had something to do with it,” said Neville proudly. His smile faltered. “It... It will be nice to have more people to love again...”

Harry smiled sadly at Neville, who had lost his own mother and father within hours of his own father’s death. He recalled the story of Sir Frank, who had been assigned for guard duty in the dungeons of Gryffindor Castle; the dark wizard Riddle had slashed at his throat, leaving him to die, as he himself made his daring escape. So overwhelmed with devastation, Dame Alice had launched herself off the highest tower, the astronomy tower, of the castle itself, leaving their court astronomer, Aurora Sinistra, to find her. Neville had been alone for such a long time, until Luna had been traveling the kingdom with her father, who managed a newspaper in Ottery St. Catchpole, near where the Weasleys had set up house away from court.

“You and Luna are perfect for one another, Nev,” Harry told him.

Neville smiled tentatively at Harry. “Thank you,” he replied, holding her close, and Luna pressed a kiss to her husband’s cheek.

“I suppose,” said Draco, getting back to the subject at hand, “that King Severus can be considered to be a kind, pragmatic fellow. He loves his potions and the research attached to it especially, and I have it on good authority that he will be bestowing his latest potion invention onto you as a wedding gift.”

Harry gaped; a potion, made specifically for _him_? “Really?” he cried out. “What is it? Please tell me what it is, Draco...”

Draco grinned. “I am afraid I cannot do that, my prince,” he replied, bowing deeply to him. “It would ruin the surprise...”

“King Severus does enjoy surprises,” Ginny said with a twitter. “Giving them, not getting them,” she said quickly. “There’s a very important difference.”

Harry muttered under his breath as they all stepped out into the courtyard; Harry breathed the summer air deeply, knowing that many a man would be devastated at the loss of their freedom. It was comforting, however, to see many happy marriages around him, which led Harry to look forward to his own union. His grandparents, King Albus and Queen Minerva, were quite happy with one another; his uncle, Sirius, Earl of Grimmauld Place, had had many happy years with his wife, Gwenog, who had given him many children; and then there was his second uncle, Lord Remus Lupin, who had finally met his wife the year before, a cousin of Sirius’s by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. The pair had had a whirlwind romance and had married last spring, with his lady wife announcing her pregnancy just weeks before, with Madam Pomfrey concluding that she was expecting a boy.

The Weasley family, too, had wonderful marriages; Arthur, who was like a father to him, and his wife, Molly, like another mother, were desperately in love. Their eldest son, Bill, had married a girl from France by the name of Fleur Delacour, who had quickly taken a shine to Harry when they had married nearly three years before. Charlie, who now lived in Romania, was married to his position as a dragon researcher, and lived permanently on the preserve, although he would be there the following week for Harry’s wedding. Percy had taken as his wife a knight’s daughter by the name of Audrey Wright the summer before, and the pair of them seemed to be deliriously happy. And then there were the twins, Fred and George, who had married, on the same day, to Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, daughter of the court tailor and seamstress, Master Spinnet and Madam Malkin, and the daughter of the chamberlain, Master Johnson and his wife.

Harry rolled his shoulders, knowing that his betrothed would be arriving an hour before supper and the celebrations began, as was tradition. Pulling away from his friends and letting them know he was going to rest until he was obligated to change, he made his way from the courtyard and up the side staircase and into the castle. Making his way towards the chambers of the Crown Prince of the Realm, all the servants that passed him by greeted him with a “Your Royal Highness” and a bow or curtsy. While all of this was considered acceptable and mandatory, it always made Harry feel more than a little uncomfortable, as all he had truly wanted, for as long as he could remember, was to be “just Harry”. However, he reasoned that he would be the consort of a monarch of one of the Four Kingdoms in just a few short days, and would himself take over the Kingdom of Gryffindor upon the occasion of his grandfather, Albus’s, death, so he really had no choice in the matter.

Pushing the thought from his mind and entering his chambers, he smiled automatically at the sight of his snowy owl, Hedwig, whom he had gotten from the gamekeeper of the kingdom, Hagrid, for his eleventh birthday, when his magical education had formally begun. The door swung shut behind him as he stepped towards Hedwig, positioned in her alcove in her always-open luxurious cage, and stroked her feathers. She shut her yellow eyes at her master’s touch; she was likely relieved that she no longer had to fly back to the Slytherin Kingdom to send off letters to King Severus, although she liked him very much, on Harry’s behalf. As they were formally betrothed, writing one another was considered an appropriate way to get to know one another, and a good way to keep their words away from prying eyes.

“Hey, there, girl,” Harry said softly to her. “Have a nice hunt last night?”

Hedwig hooted indulgently at him.

“Good,” Harry told her. “Remember, we ride to the Gryffindor Port next week, girl, and then we sail on the Slytherin Ship towards their kingdom, and our new home.” Harry smiled as Hedwig opened her eyes and cooed at him, showing him that she remembered. “Severus always says such wonderful things about you in his letters. I’m glad to know you’ve been behaving yourself, girl, which means that I’ll be permitted to keep you.”

Hedwig huffed at that, and Harry chuckled, knowing that the owl wouldn’t take too kindly to being permanently separated from her master.

Harry petted her one last time before going towards his massive bed, and laid down upon it; he only had seven more occasions to sleep in this bed, because then he would be sharing the wedding night chamber with Severus, and then a new bed would be brought into his rooms, which would also be re-decorated accordingly. Of course, he likely would not use them much, as his first priority, while his grandfather lived, was to be a good and faithful husband to King Severus, as well as a wonderful Prince Consort. He had been prepared for the role since the age of fourteen, when he had been told he would marry the king. Since then, letters and portraits were exchanged, and, during the Yuletide celebrations after he had turned fifteen, King Severus had come to the kingdom for the first time to properly meet Harry.

Harry had known that his future husband was a childhood friend of his mother’s and, therefore, would likely be significantly older than he was. However, age did not matter to Harry, especially when he got a good look at his husband-to-be. Severus, in Harry’s opinion, was striking and most attractive; he had pale skin, high cheekbones, shoulder-length raven hair, thin lips, and stunning black eyes. His hands, too, were quite spectacular, with that same pale tint and long, tapered fingers, which Harry had readily imagined preparing him on their wedding night, and his mouth had gone so dry at the prospect that he could barely manage the proper greeting. King Severus, meanwhile, seemed amused by his betrothed’s demeanor, and was quite charismatic and polite with him, never leaving his side for the duration of his stay; well, during the daylight hours, at the very least.

The clocktower announced the hour rather unexpectedly, and Harry suddenly realized that he had fallen into a light slumber as the afternoon had continued. Pushing himself upwards, he unlocked his wardrobe with a simple _Alohomora_ and retrieved his dress robes for the grand welcoming ceremony and soiree later that evening. They were an emerald green to match his eyes, and to let the kingdom know that he fully embraced his betrothal to King Severus, for the Slytherin colors were silver and green. Once Harry had completed dressing for the evening ahead, he bid Hedwig farewell and slipped from his rooms, before joining his grandparents for the grand procession to the Entrance Hall, where they would stand and await King Severus’s arrival in the Slytherin royal carriage on the grand stone staircase.

Harry felt relieved once the soft, summery air hit his cheeks upon stepping outside; crowds of royals had gathered to witness the welcoming of King Severus of the Kingdom of Slytherin, and wanted to know if Harry would welcome him appropriately. He forced the smile to remain on his face as he caught sight of Madam Rita Skeeter, who was now pushing her way through the crowd, her green dress robes a sickening shade, and her tight blonde curls bouncing, with her Quick-Quotes Quill hovering in mid-air before a booklet of parchment, wanting to capture every moment for the readers of _The Daily Prophet_ , the most well-known newspaper within the Four Kingdoms, despite Luna’s father’s hard work as editor and chief of _The Quibbler_ , which was notoriously more accurate.

Queen Minerva, sensing Harry’s anxiety, placed a hand upon his shoulder. “Pay her no mind, my love,” she said quietly, and was pleased when Harry relaxed. “King Severus should be along at the appropriate hour. I know he wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Your mother may have known him in his childhood, my boy,” King Albus said, addressing his grandson directly for the first time since they’d stepped outside, “but I had my various diplomats trail him for years.”

Harry blinked. “Spies, you mean?” he hissed. “Whyever would you want people to spy on my future husband, who is also a king?”

King Albus pursed his lips from behind his long, snow-white beard. “To be perfectly honest, my boy, ever since your mother informed your father that she wished a betrothal to take place between you and the heir for the Kingdom of Slytherin, now the king, I needed to be sure that he was a worthy man for a Prince of Gryffindor.”

Harry sighed; all of his grandfather’s actions led back to the kingdom, ultimately, but he had really only acted in his best interests. “I apologize,” he said softly.

“Think nothing of it, my boy,” King Albus assured him with a smile and a soft twinkle in his blue eyes. “You are protective of your husband-to-be already. An admirable trait, if I do say so myself,” he said, reaching to the silken pouch tied at his waist, and pulling out some dried and sweetened lemon slices from it, and popping one into his mouth. “They are a most delightful invention, really,” he had said when Harry, as a very small boy, had asked his grandfather what they were. “The confectioner in our kingdom calls them ‘Lemon Drops’. I do hope they catch on, my boy.”

Harry’s ears perked up then as he heard wheels turning on the gravel path, and his heart entered his throat when a carriage came trundling through the archway beyond. Remaining on the staircase, Harry avidly watched as the carriage went round the loop, and then parked in front of the staircase, a coiled and silver snake upon the green of the carriage. Snapping into action, Harry descended the staircase and stepped forward, watching as the door was opened by the footman and a tall and captivating gentleman stepped out, and Harry found himself momentarily lost for words, before he cleared his throat, and spoke.

“I bid you welcome to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, Your Majesty, my homeland, as your future husband and your Crown Prince, and future Prince Consort,” Harry said, and immediately bowed deeply to the man.

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness, for that heartfelt welcome, and I will tell you at once how pleased I am to be here,” King Severus replied, before lowering his hand and almost immediately pulling Harry upwards, to the point where the younger man was flush against him, and Harry felt his cheeks bloom at the close contact.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, and accepted the man’s offered arm, before he took him up the staircase and towards his grandparents.

“Welcome to our kingdom, King Severus,” said King Albus.

“Thank you, King Albus, for your wonderful welcome,” King Severus replied, and both kings bowed to one another, although Severus never let his husband go. “And this must be your lovely wife, Queen Minerva?”

Queen Minerva smiled under the praise and curtsied to her future grandson-in-law. “Very pleased to meet you, King Severus. Your journey was pleasant, I trust?”

“The ship did fare well, and there were no storms to speak of, thank Merlin,” Severus replied with a nod. “If I may, might I take a stroll about your gardens? I would love to see which herbs you have cultivated here...”

“An excellent suggestion, King Severus,” King Albus said brightly with a nod. “Harry here has a close friend in Sir Neville Longbottom, the grandson of our official gardener, Lady Augusta. He has learned quite a bit about them, over the years, and I’m quite sure that he would be only too glad to show you around.”

“We shall leave the two of you and Harry shall know by where the sundial points when the hour for supper has arrived,” Queen Minerva said, before the foursome went inside Gryffindor Castle, and went on their separate ways.

Harry led his future husband down the long corridor, and out the side door to the courtyard, where the chapel was positioned beyond. Just around the chapel was the rose and other flower garden, with the herb garden beside that, the kitchen garden on the other side, and the hedge maze just through an archway of the rose garden. Harry guided the king towards the herb garden, and he found he could not shake his momentary disappointment; not at being alone with the man, but that the man wished to see herbs instead of him...

“As you can see, we grow a great many kinds of herbs in the Kingdom of Gryffindor, Your Majesty,” Harry began, gesturing to the plots of land they stood beside. “Most gardens that I’ve seen lump their herbs in with the kitchen garden, but no so here. We have basil, thyme, mint, rosemary, oregano, chives, parsley...”

“Harry,” came the velvet voice of the king gently, and Harry felt gooseflesh erupt upon the surface of his skin, and each and every hair on his body stand erect, “please, do not be so formal with me while we are alone.”

Harry swallowed. “I apologize for that, sir.”

“Harry,” the king said gently, and pulled at Harry’s chin ever so slightly until those green eyes stared at his black ones, “I wish you to call me ‘Severus’ when we are alone. After all, in a week, we will be married.”

Harry smiled then, feeling more secure than he had in a long time. “I would like that, Severus,” he said, and stepped back towards the plots. “As you can see, we’ve an impressive crop of basil, now that summer has arrived...”

“Harry,” said Severus gently, interrupting him again, “surely you know that I did not wish to see the herb garden?”

Harry turned back to Severus, confused. “But Draco told me about how much you loved potions, Severus,” he said quietly. “I would think that seeing herbs would be a priority...”

Severus chuckled lightly at that. “Ah, yes, Draco. Son of the Earl of Malfoy,” he went on, and Harry nodded. “Well, I do enjoy potions, my Harry,” he said, and Harry flushed deliciously at the endearment, “but what I really wanted was to be alone with you.”

Harry swallowed. “Alone with me?”

“Yes, of course,” Severus replied. “I am a lot older than you, Harry, and I wished to know if this is what you truly wanted.”

Harry stared at him. “I agreed to the match the Yuletide you came here to see me, Severus. I have no wish to back out of it, I assure you.”

Severus sighed. “I know I am not a prize when it comes to looks, Harry,” he told him. “You are young and beautiful, and I know that many others who agree to royal and noble matches do so out of a sense of duty...”

“There is no duty to be spoken of on my end, Severus,” Harry said softly, closing the distance between them and gazing into his future husband’s eyes. “Your words within your letters filled me with hope that this would be a love match. And your company at Yule far exceeded any expectations I may have had about wedded bliss, no matter how childish or inconsequential they may have been.”

“What are you saying, Harry?”

“I’m saying that I love you, Severus Snape of the Kingdom of Slytherin, son of King Tobias and Queen Eileen,” he declared, his lower lip trembling. “I wouldn’t dare to hope that you could possibly feel the same, although I believe myself to be a pretty decent judge of character, so I think that you could have a certain fondness for me...”

“I do, Harry, I do,” Severus said, gently pulling Harry closer to him. “I bear a great deal of love and respect for you,” he whispered. “I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness when you are well and truly mine, and I do swear to be a faithful husband. I love you, my Harry, son of Crown Prince James and Crown Princess Lily,” he proclaimed.

Harry felt a gasp leave his lips, and it was then that Severus dipped his head and kissed him for the very first time. It was the first, in Harry’s mind, for the man had kissed him on the forehead in public, or given him a small peck before bedtime during the Yuletide festivities. This, this was entirely different, for this was how someone who was deeply in love with another would kiss, for it was as if Severus was content to devour his very soul from within him. Harry kissed him back as enthusiastically as he could, for there was never a time he had felt happier as he was in that moment in Severus’s arms.

It was a lavish and lovely celebration that evening, with King Albus and Queen Minerva bestowing toast after toast unto the happy couple. Sirius and Remus, who had always looked after Harry, found that they got on well with Severus, and decided to tell their wives that they would consider moving permanently to the kingdom. It was decided that Remus would go, ultimately, for he only had a wife and son, while Sirius had built a life for himself back in the Kingdom of Gryffindor with Gwenog and their six children. However, Severus declared that he would have an estate set up for Sirius, and he could come for summers and Yuletide, if he wished it, and Sirius and Gwenog immediately agreed.

What followed was a week of entertainments, jousts, masked balls, and everything that you could imagine King Albus and Queen Minerva planning for their grandson’s engagement celebrations. Severus immensely enjoyed himself, and never left Harry, who found himself falling more and more for his future husband with each passing day. Severus was pleased that Harry never took off the locket he’d gotten last Yule, and was equally delighted when Harry presented Severus with a gift of his own. He had commissioned the court jeweler, Oliver Wood, to make a ruby amulet set in gold for his future husband. Severus was beside himself and took to wearing it in the same manner that Harry had done, beside his heart and tucked into his robes at all times.

Each day after supper, Harry and Severus would journey out into the gardens without an entourage, much to their mutual relief. As soon as they’d left the herb garden and slipped into the rose, they would kiss passionately. On the night before their wedding, Severus had introduced Harry to frottage, much to his young bridegroom’s enthusiasm, and Harry had come quickly, moaning Severus’s name, which caused Severus to quickly find his release as well. He pressed his lips to Harry’s, having never known something that could taste as sweet.

“My mother was the heir of the Kingdom of Slytherin,” Severus said, once they had stopped kissing and continued to wander the garden.

Harry blinked. “Like the Kingdom of Hufflepuff and the Kingdom of Ravenclaw?” he queried, never having known that bit of information about the Kingdom of Slytherin.

“Precisely,” Severus informed him with a nod. “Her mother died when she was three, and her father was so broken hearted that he resolved to never marry again. As such, he met with the Four Kingdoms to change the constitution...”

“From male-preference primogeniture to absolute primogeniture,” Harry said brightly, relieved that his sessions with Professor Binns, his history tutor, seemed to have helped him; his other professors, Flitwick for charms and spells, Slughorn for potions, Moody for defense and the Dark Arts, and Sprout for herbology, all had vastly different personalities and approaches to teaching, which was always refreshing. Harry recalled how Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville had fared in that class compared to him, and was relieved that, despite his station as Crown Prince, that Professor Binns had never played favorites with any of his pupils.

“Yes, that’s exactly right, Harry,” Severus said, looping an arm around his shoulders as they ventured into the rose gardens. “The Four Kingdoms have a council meeting every twenty years, unless something absolutely pressing comes up. It includes each monarch of the kingdoms, plus the heirs of the kingdom if they are of age, and their respective spouses. Also included are diplomats, clergymen, and everyone who could possibly have a say in the matters that they are discussing. Peasants are brought forth as well, if a certain crop is failing, or there is a land dispute, or if their livestock has gone missing.”

“All the Four Kingdoms agreed to the absolute primogeniture, and not just in the Kingdom of Slytherin,” Harry told him with a smile, and nuzzled closer to him. “I, for one, thought it was ridiculous to even implement the law in the first place.”

“Oh, do you?” Severus asked curiously. “You believe that male-preference primogeniture should have remained until the end of time?”

“Oh, Merlin, no!” Harry said emphatically, shaking his head. “Ron, my best mate, one of the few from my household who will be joining us in the Kingdom of Slytherin, is married to Hermione, who is due to inherit the position of Marchioness from her parents, Marquis and Marchioness Granger,” he explained. “What I mean is, I believe that absolute primogeniture should have been in effect long ago.”

Severus smiled, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair, to the point where the younger man arched up against him and practically purred. “Well, thank Merlin we are in agreement on that matter, my Harry,” he said quietly.

“Oh, are we now?” Harry asked, grinning at him.

“Most certainly,” Severus assured him. “I, for one, would not be displeased with a houseful of daughters, if this is what you decide to give to me.”

Harry nibbled at his lower lip. “And how are we to achieve that, Severus?” he asked, the uncertainty bubbling just beneath the surface of his tone. “I know that legend says two people, if they aren’t a mixed-gender couple, can have children, but only if they are true soulmates.” He looked up at Severus and smiled. “I am hardly an expert at such a topic, as I’ve only loved you in my life, but what if we are not soulmates? How am I to provide you an heir?”

Severus cupped the side of Harry’s face. “You’re truly worried about that?”

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. “I wouldn’t want to let either kingdom down...”

“Don’t fear, my Harry,” Severus told him gently. “I suppose I can tell you about it now.”

“Tell me about what?” Harry asked.

“Your wedding present,” Severus explained. “I’ve created a new potion, one which can ensure a birth within a same-sex pairing.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Have you?” he whispered in awe.

“I have,” Severus said with a smile, kissing Harry’s nose. “I call it Delivery Draught, and, when administered correctly, should result in a healthy child within nine months.”

Harry let out a squeal and threw himself into Severus’s arms. “I cannot wait until our wedding night, my Severus,” he whispered. “I want your children more than anything. I think I have wanted them for a long time...”

“As have I, my Harry, as have I,” Severus replied, dipping his head and kissing him.

“Ah, Severus,” said a hissing-like voice from beyond, and Harry broke the kiss, turning to see a man standing at the edge of the hedge maze. “Have you come to give what is rightfully mine back to me?”

“Who are you?” Harry whispered, and was unceremoniously shoved back and behind Severus, who promptly faced the unknown man down.

“I am quite surprised that you were brave enough to show your face here, Riddle,” Severus growled, and Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“Riddle?!” he demanded. “You’re the one who killed my father!”

Riddle inspected his nails in a bored manner, not even gracing Harry or Severus with proper eye contact. “I really wish you wouldn’t play with what is rightfully mine, Severus,” he said, in as uninterested a style as he could.

“What is rightfully...?” Severus turned and looked down at Harry. “Harry, please. Tell me that Riddle is joking...”

“I swear to Merlin and Circe, Severus, I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Harry told him. “I know that he killed my father, that my grandfather sent him to the dungeons, that he slashed the throat of Sir Frank, Neville’s father, which drove his wife, Dame Alice, to death, before he left the kingdom and went on the run. That’s all I know,” he said quickly.

“How quaint,” Riddle said, distracting the pair once again, and clicked his tongue. “Although, I should say that I’m not surprised that King Albus kept vital information from you.”

“Vital...? What are you talking about?” Harry demanded.

“Do you know how you got that scar, Harry? The one which marks your forehead?” Riddle asked, almost as if he was on the verge of cackling, causing Severus to push Harry even more firmly behind him. “Leave it to that grandfather of yours not to speak the truth, given that the entirety of his marriage is a complete falsehood...”

“Falsehood?” Severus spat. “That is treason.”

“Treason?” Riddle demanded with a full-on cackle this time.

“Speaking ill of a monarch, his wife, children, or any family member is treason,” Harry declared through gritted teeth at the man. “You, in all your infinite wisdom, should at least attempt to know the rules on royal protocol.”

“Considering that he shall be dead by the end of this night, if he doesn’t hand over what I want, I highly doubt that punishment towards me will be forthcoming,” Riddle told him. “Now, then, Severus, old friend, are you prepared to hand over what I seek?”

“Not likely,” Severus said, pushing Harry completely behind him then. “Harry and I are to be married at sundown tomorrow, and I’ll not take too kindly to those plans becoming disrupted in any way, shape or form.”

“You’re his friend?” Harry whispered, his heart quickening in his chest that the man he loved and was due to marry the following day, would actually be friends with the man who had killed his father, and left him an orphan.

“Not anymore,” Severus told him. “I made some mistakes as a young man, Harry, but I’d broken off all contact with him the year before you were born. In fact,” he said, glaring at Riddle, “I’ve not seen him since then.”

Riddle tutted. “He was ready to be king,” he declared, and Harry felt his blood run cold. “If only he had taken my advice and poisoned his father. Then he and I could have had everything, and ruled together...”

“I’d never rule with you, or willfully commit murder towards someone I care for,” Severus told him darkly, his eyes narrowing even further.

“Tell me about the scar,” Harry said, sidestepping Severus then and pushing up the fringe of his raven hair. “What did you do to me, Riddle?”

“It was on the same day as your christening, and your father’s death,” Riddle said. “I used a spell that Severus is most familiar with, as a matter of fact...”

Severus gagged from behind Harry. “Tell me you didn’t...”

“Oh, but I did, Severus,” Riddle said evilly. “That spell you oh-so wanted to perfect as a young teenager, and finally did? I myself used it to mark Harry as my own, when he was a baby, and far too defenseless to resist me in any way,” he went on. “Although I would have liked for him to come to me willingly, I understood that I had to make my play for him early on. Quite risky business, engaging with royals, you know.” He hesitated for a moment, and then waved his hand, wandlessly binding them to the apple trees, which were planted between the hedge maze and the rose garden.

Harry peered over his shoulder at Severus, horrified, and struggled against his bindings. “It’s because of you that I have this?” he whispered to his betrothed.

“Harry, let me explain,” Severus said quickly, wanting desperately to reach towards his husband-to-be, but could make no move to do so. “I had a potions text, wherein I would write notes in the margins, when I was sixteen,” he said softly. “I would also make corrections, and come up with spells in my spare time... It was when I was growing up that there were people in the kingdom, of my age, who didn’t like me,” he whispered.

Harry continued to struggle within the ropes. “Severus...”

“Thaddeus Knott, Stephano Selwyn, and Thorfinn Rowle would take every opportunity to torment me,” Severus continued, the ropes becoming tighter whenever he moved, and knew that, quite soon, they could bind him to silence forever. “They would begin with name-calling, and quickly graduating to jinxes and hexes as we grew older. I tried to tell my father about it, but he did nothing about it, as he never cared for me, and was only King Regent until I was due to inherit. Anyhow, I invented the spell to protect myself and, once I used it the first time, they left me alone. That was all, Harry, I swear to Merlin...”

Harry’s eyes flashed back to Riddle. “But that doesn’t explain why you would seek to mark me when I was a baby,” he spat. “What possible reason would you have for it?”

“I did not peg you for an unintelligent prince,” Riddle said in a condescending manner, lowering his eyes to check his nails once again. “You are, after all, a prince with a claim to one of the Four Kingdoms. My plan was to have you marked for me, and then you would be unable to wed another, thus ensuring that I would be your consort,” he said evilly. “Then, there was the matter of informing the court that you were far too mad and too damaged to take over the kingdom, and that would only leave your Prince Consort to rule it for you...”

“You... You’re a _monster_!” Harry yelled, struggling against his bonds. “I would _never_ submit to marrying you willingly, and the bishops _always_ check to see if Veritaserum is at play! Your plan could never have worked, Riddle!”

“Not to mention the Imperius Curse,” Severus said darkly. “Or is it possible that you were so mad with power that you didn’t think that far?”

Riddle threw back his head and laughed. “Once I inform everyone in the Four Kingdoms who will listen that the marriage of King Albus and Queen Minerva is built solely upon lies, it will place doubt in the late Crown Prince James’s legitimacy,” he said softly. “Then, oh, yes, then young Harry will be declared illegitimate.”

“But, without me, you cannot inherit the kingdom,” Harry said quietly.

Severus sighed, deflating behind the robes. “Don’t you see, Harry?” he said miserably. “It was never about the kingdom...”

“Severus is correct,” Riddle confirmed. “It was always about you, Harry. Once I saw those green orbs upon your face, that day in the chapel, I knew that I had to make you mine. I didn’t know how, I didn’t know when, but I knew that, one day, I would come for you.”

“I won’t,” Harry said, struggling against the ropes, which were beginning to cut through the fine silk of his dress robes, and into his skin. “I will never be yours! I belong to Severus Snape, and Severus Snape alone! You cannot have me!”

“Not until sundown tomorrow,” Riddle said quickly, his eyes gleaming, and Harry was positive that they flared red for a moment. As Riddle paced back and forth like a snake stalking its prey, it was Harry who felt his heart enter his throat then as Riddle’s wand slipped from his black robes and into his frighteningly thin yet large hands. “I see only one solution...”

“No!” Harry begged, thrashing now, the ropes slicing perfectly into his skin. “No, I won’t let you, Riddle! You can’t!”

“Harry!” Severus said, not wanting him hurt.

“Today is mine, mine! And Harry will be _mine_!” Riddle screamed then, holding his wand aloft, and Harry’s insides clenched when he realized that it looked so much like polished bone. Then, the wand was pointing directly at Severus, and Riddle smiled sickeningly at him. “ _Avada Kedavra_!” he shouted, the green light blasting forth from the tip of his wand, and hitting Severus directly in the chest.

“ _NO_!” Harry screamed, the agony tearing from his throat, and he touched his wand with the tips of his fingers within his sleeve, and the ropes with the rest of them. “ _Confringo_!” he yelled out then, and the ropes blasted apart, causing Harry to tumble momentarily to the ground. He caught ahold of his wand then, and, without hesitation, shrieked, “ _Avada Kedavra_!” at the man that he held so much hate for, and the light blasted from his own wand, and hit Riddle’s body, while the man crumpled onto the ground, his face so frozen in shock, almost as if he couldn’t believe that his plan had failed. Harry, dripping blood from his arms and sweat from his forehead, dashed over to where Severus was attached to the tree, and whispered, “ _Diffindo_ ,” and the ropes sliced open, permitting Harry to ease Severus onto the ground. “You utter bastard, you _cannot_ die!” he shouted down at him, his voice threatening to break at any moment, taking ahold of the man’s shoulders and shaking him. “You cannot die because I won’t even need that potion tomorrow! I won’t need it because I know you are my soulmate! I want to begin and end my days with you, King Severus Snape of the Kingdom of Slytherin, and I will be unable to go on without you because I love you!” he declared, leaning down and brushing his lips with Severus’s.

Severus’s eyes flickered open slowly once Harry pulled back, and Harry gasped, watching avidly as Severus slowly reached upwards and caressed his cheek. “Harry,” he whispered.

“Severus,” Harry whispered, watching as his husband-to-be shifted so that he was sitting up, and he wrapped his arms around him. “I could not go on without you...”

Severus held him tightly against him. “Nor could I,” he whispered, and, once he pulled back and away from him, unbuttoned the front of his dress robes, and showed Harry the amulet that he had given him, which was smashed.

“But... But...” Harry whispered, shaking his head.

“Rubies represent good fortune, along with nobility, purity, and passion,” Severus told him, gently easing his hands into Harry’s hair with a small smile. “Good fortune, in that it protected me from the Killing Curse. Nobility, for it is what we are as royals. Purity, for it is within our love for one another. And passion, which is connected to the purity of our love.” He pressed his forehead into Harry’s. “I knew from the moment you spoke to me so plainly just now, Harry, when you said you loved me, and that you knew I was your soulmate, and would not need the potion tomorrow night, that I was truly alive. Or, perhaps, this is heaven, and, in either case, I am perfectly happy.”

“You’re alive,” Harry assured him, biting his lip. “Can you walk, or should I send my Patronus into Poppy for assistance?”

“I can walk,” Severus declared then, and, from behind them, and impressive goat Patronus suddenly came into their mist.

“Harry, Severus,” said an unfamiliar voice, “the guards detected a break in the wards, and we are on our way to you. Just hold on,” it said, before clopping away.

“Who do you know with a goat Patronus?” Severus asked, as he allowed Harry to assist him in getting to his feet.

“No idea,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Hermione’s is an otter, Ron’s is a Jack Russell Terrier, Ginny’s is a horse, Draco’s is a raven, Neville’s is a lion, Luna’s is a rabbit, my grandfather’s is a phoenix, my grandmother’s is a cat, Sirius’s is a dog, Remus’s is a wolf, Arthur’s is a weasel, Molly’s is a bear, Bill’s is an eagle, Fleur’s is lynx, Charlie’s is a dragon, Percy’s is a peacock, Fred and George’s are a hyena and a coyote... In all honesty, I’ve no idea,” he said, feeling relieved when Severus put an arm around his shoulders.

King Albus and Queen Minerva burst from the rose garden then, wands aloft, and the queen immediately staggered backwards when she caught sight of Riddle’s body. The king banished it without further thought, and Harry raised his eyebrows at the figure standing beside his grandfather, who was of the same height and had similar features and coloring, although his own bushy beard was still streaked with significant patches of black. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Luna all came scuttling out behind them, with Arthur, Molly, Sirius, and Remus immediately behind them, with Hagrid lumbering and bringing up the rear. Poppy bustled through them all and held out her wand, using it to scan Severus before pronouncing him perfectly healthy, although she did suggest that he hydrate and rest before the wedding ceremony the following evening.

“It was Aberforth who noticed the break in the wards,” said King Albus, once Severus was convalescing in the infirmary of the castle.

“Aberforth? Your brother?” Harry asked, his hand clasped in Severus’s, and refusing to leave his side no matter what.

King Albus nodded. “Yes. It appears he was here to see Lady Augusta.”

“Did he need more wheat for his ale?” Harry queried, knowing that wheat was utilized for preparing alcoholic beverages, which is what Aberforth was, apparently, good at.

“Actually, no,” Queen Minerva said, smiling softly then; she had quite recovered from her fainting spell, and was currently occupying the bed next to Severus. “It turns out that he would come by the castle quite frequently, and it was to see Lady Augusta in a more... In a more intimate fashion,” she replied.

“An intimate...?” Harry asked.

“It was Aberforth who fathered Frank,” King Albus said quietly. “I was so distraught over my loss of Gellert, that I found I could not permit my own brother to be happy with one who I deemed insufficient for a prince. As such, he claimed to break off the relationship, and Lady Augusta fabricated one with another man long enough for him to pose as a husband to her, before he disappeared. She raised Frank alone, I’m afraid, and I was so blinded by my devastation over the years—of losing Gellert, my inability to love Minerva in the way that she deserved, the loss of James—that I refused to see the resemblance.”

“Did Aberforth marry Lady Augusta?”

“They did, in secret, before he left,” King Albus told him. “As such, even though he gave up his royal titles, Frank was conceived before he did so. Given that they were married, it means that Neville has a claim to the throne.”

“But, what of your permission?” Harry asked, gazing briefly at his husband-to-be, who was sleeping underneath a rather strong Silencing Charm. “You didn’t give Aberforth permission to marry Lady Augusta, so wouldn’t that make all future Longbottom descendants ineligible for the crown?”

“Not so,” the king said quietly. “It is only when permission is not given and the heir in question weds and beds a commoner. Lady Augusta is no such thing; she is the daughter and the brother of a count, and a perfectly suitable match for the second son of a royal family. I was just too blinded by resentment of what Gellert had become, and couldn’t allow myself to see that she was perfect for my brother...”

“Grindelwald killed her, didn’t he? Ariana,” Harry said softly.

“Yes,” his grandfather confirmed. “It was the catalyst for Aberforth leaving. Not only did I refuse to believe completely that the love of my life had murdered my sister, but I also could not allow him to be happy.”

“It is all right, Albus,” Queen Minerva said, and reached across to take his hand. “I do quite understand, you know.”

“You may understand, Minerva, but you deserved none of it,” came his reply.

Harry bit his lip, looking down at Severus, and coming to a decision. “I want to step aside,” he said softly.

King Albus turned to face him. “Come again?”

Harry turned and regarded his grandfather. “I never wanted to be a sole ruler,” he said softly. “It has never been who I am, and it will never be who I am.”

“Harry,” said Queen Minerva quickly, “all rulers are supported by their spouses, advisors, and other family and friends...”

“I’m saying ‘no’,” Harry said firmly. “Neville loves it here, and I know he would hate to leave with my household, especially with Luna expecting twins... I want to step aside, and permit Neville and Luna to be the Crown Prince and Crown Princess, while I go to the Kingdom of Slytherin with the love of my life. My duty is to support him, and that’s what I want,” Harry declared, straightening up. “I don’t expect you to like it, but I expect you to accept it. This will be my final duty as Crown Prince. I will wed Severus tomorrow night at sundown, and then pass along the title to Neville, who should have been given it in the first place. I know he is not from the oldest faction of the family, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is that the title of Crown Prince, and later King of Gryffindor, will be given to someone who can give as much as they can to the position. I will have a husband, another kingdom, and our own children to support, and I’d be unable to see to my duties properly, were I to retain my position, and one day become king.”

King Albus smiled slowly at his grandson, and nodded his head. “King Severus will be very lucky to have you by his side,” he said quietly.

Harry smiled back at his grandfather, before he turned and looked over at his husband-to-be. “I can only hope that he feels so lucky,” he replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the epilogue on as a final chapter, because this just all came together perfectly! Hope you all enjoyed the ride, even though it's not quite over yet...


	3. Epilogue

Although Neville was shocked at the revelation that he came from royalty, he took it all in his stride, with Luna just smiling throughout the complex and important conversation, as if she had known the entire time. In addition to the wedding the following night, a second ceremony was planned quickly, wherein Harry would renounce his claim to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, and Neville would be named Crown Prince, with Luna as Crown Princess. Harry had informed his childhood friend, who was now revealed to be his uncle, of the pressing information just before he went to sleep, all in the infirmary, for he had refused to leave Severus’s side.

Harry felt relieved the following morning when Severus awoke, and declared that he could not wait to marry Harry. They were promptly examined by Madam Pomfrey and, once given a clean bill of health, were separated so as they could prepare for the ceremony. Harry went to his bedroom for the last time, and was pleased to see that his various manservants had packed away the belongings he wouldn’t be needing. Stroking Hedwig, he informed her that Neville would be taking over the kingdom, and that they would be spending the rest of their days living in the Kingdom of Slytherin. Of course, exceptions were involved, as Hedwig would be needed to send letters back and forth, and Harry and Severus would likely travel to the Archipelago of the Four Kingdoms for their council meetings every twenty years.

Harry called Ron and Hermione to him next, and hoped that they wouldn’t be too terribly angry with him about this sudden and unexpected turn of events. Harry, while he waited for them, went over towards the window beside his bed, looking out at the rose gardens and passed that, towards the maze, where he remembered the events of the night before. He couldn’t believe that Severus had very nearly been taken from him forever, but he knew that he could not dwell upon that until the end of time, for his happily ever after was to begin in just a few short hours.

Ron stepped into the room, arm wrapped around Hermione’s waist, with Hermione holding onto Rose, who squirmed with delight in her arms when she saw Harry. “Is everything all right?” Ron queried as Hermione stepped forward, placing Rose into Harry’s arms.

“It’s perfectly all right,” Harry said, bouncing his goddaughter in his arms and kissing her on the cheek, at which point she squealed with glee. “Severus and I have been pronounced healthy by Madam Pomfrey, and the ceremony is continuing on schedule.”

Hermione watched Harry then, her brown eyes riddled with intelligence, and she crossed her arms. “What aren’t you telling us?”

Harry sighed, placing Rose down, where she wandered on chubby legs towards Hedwig, who swooped down and stood beside her. He smiled at Rose clapped her hands and plunked herself down onto her equally chubby bottom, her red hair fanning around her, and gently stroked the snow-white feathers of the owl. “I’m abdicating my position as Crown Prince.”

Ron swore under his breath in a moment of outrage, and Hermione slapped the back of his head, not wanting Rose to pick up that sort of language. “I understand that last night was a scare, Harry, but...”

“It has nothing and everything to do with last night,” Harry said, cutting Ron off, and Hermione crossed over to the chaise, spreading her scarlet skirts, and looked patiently up at Harry, clearly giving him to opportunity to speak. “Grandfather told me something, while Severus was asleep in the infirmary, last night, and that led me to my final decision.”

“What is it he told you, Harry?” Hermione asked, her tone sensible, as she pulled her husband to sit beside her.

Harry walked towards one of the chairs in his small cluster of furniture, and traced the gilded edge with his thumb. “Grandfather informed me that Uncle Aberforth did, in fact, marry before he relinquished his position as a Prince of Gryffindor.”

“Married?” Ron demanded, looking from Harry, to Hermione, and back again. “Are you having us on, Harry?”

Harry smirked and shook his head, moving around the chair to perch upon it. “No, I’m not. He took, as his wife, Augusta Longbottom, who, as you all know, was the daughter of the Count of Ilkley, although that title passed to her brother some time ago,” he began. “Well, through that union, Augusta had Frank, and then Frank married Alice, and had...”

“Neville,” Hermione whispered, her eyes wide as Rose crawled into their midst, and placed her palms onto her mother’s skirts. “So, you’re saying that you’re going to hand over the position of Crown Prince to Neville?” she asked, bending down and scooping up her daughter.

Harry nodded. “I am. I told Neville as soon as I had my breakfast this morning, and before Madam Pomfrey gave me her final examination,” he told her. “Grandmother was in for a bit of a shock, but Grandfather understood my reasoning. When you love someone, hold onto them tightly... That’s what he told me, before I left the infirmary this morning.”

Ron’s red brows went together then, from where he was perched upon the arm of the chaise beside his wife and daughter. “Harry, do you mean to tell me that King Albus and Queen Minerva are not a love match?”

Harry sighed and shook his head; if he could speak to anyone about this, it would be Ron and Hermione and, of course, Severus. “No, they’re not,” he told them, and Hermione’s eyes visibly widened at that. “Grandfather bore a great love to Gellert Grindelwald, heir to the dukedom of Godric’s Hollow, as he was his aunt, Bathilda Bagshot’s, only heir...”

Hermione shook her head. “But Bathilda is still alive, and Grindelwald has been locked away in that castle of his, Nurmengard, for decades,” she put in.

Harry nodded at her. “Yes. Grindelwald and Grandfather had a falling out when they were both seventeen, when Grindelwald used the Killing Curse to assassinate my aunt, Princess Ariana. It was this that caused Uncle Aberforth to leave the kingdom, because he could not bear how my grandfather handled the situation, by letting him go. Uncle Aberforth renounced his claim to the Gryffindor throne shortly thereafter, but this was after his secret marriage to Augusta, and after she had conceived Frank.”

Ron dragged a hand down his face. “Merlin,” he breathed. “So, you’re going to go to the Kingdom of Slytherin, and marry Severus?”

“Well, not in that order, but yes,” Harry confirmed. “Of course, I understand if you and Hermione have changed your mind about leaving...”

Hermione smiled and shook her head. “We haven’t, Harry,” she assured him. “And... Well, Ron and I wanted to wait, but we wanted to tell you that we’re expecting another baby.”

Harry grinned. “That’s wonderful,” he replied.

Ron grinned back at him. “I think so, too,” he said softly, leaning down and kissing Hermione’s temple, who visibly relaxed into his embrace. “And, I know that Ginny will miss Luna, but she and Draco are coming as well. Since the Earl of Malfoy is so often overseeing the Kingdom of Slytherin, and it’s expected that Draco will continue for him when that time comes, it’s better for him to learn at the feet of the master, as it were.”

“Luna will be all right,” Hermione assured Harry with a quick smile. “I am positive that she will be asking Fleur, Audrey, Alicia, and Angelina to join her household when she is proclaimed Crown Princess later this evening.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sure she will,” he replied.

After speaking at length with Ron and Hermione, and ensuring their promise that they would tell the Weasleys, plus Draco, about the goings-on later that evening, he had some time alone. He did his best to remedy the clutter in his room, and smiled to himself, looking over the tops of the trees of the orchard and out to the sea beyond, which he would cross tomorrow with his beloved husband to the Kingdom of Slytherin. His heart entered his throat as the sun began to dip into the sky, and he hurried to change into his wedding robes and make his way down to the chapel, in the same manner in which his mother had nearly two decades ago.

His emerald-green dress robes with silver piping billowed out behind him as he made his way through the courtyard and beyond to the chapel, a spring to his step. As the stone double doors opened up to admit him, he slowly raised his eyes to the alter, where Severus stood, immaculate in his red and gold wedding robes, waiting for him. Harry swallowed, desire humming through him as he walked down the aisle, until, finally, Severus reached for him, and he promptly took his hand in his.

With Slughorn officiating the union, Harry knew that they were in for some strange accolades or, perhaps, some poetry reading. None of it mattered to him, however, for this was his final duty, as it were, as Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Gryffindor. He felt Severus’s eyes upon him throughout Slughorn’s words, and, feeling a flush blooming onto his cheeks, turning and looked over at his husband, a small smile encroaching both their lips.

“And now we will have the vows,” Slughorn said at last.

Severus turned Harry fully towards him then, although it was a chore on neither end. “I, King Severus Tobias Bartholomew Engeram, take you, Crown Prince Harry, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, till death do us part, according to Merlin’s holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth,” he said softly.

Harry raised his eyes upwards to Severus then, and replied, “I, Crown Prince Harry James Savaric Blacwin, take you, King Severus, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, till death do us part, according to Merlin’s holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my troth,” he informed the man.

Once their union was sealed with a kiss, Harry turned to the company, and thanked them for the years of love and protection, before he swore fealty to Neville, as the new Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Gryffindor. Stepping aside with Severus, Neville and Luna went up to the alter next, and were crowned as the heirs to the throne. The celebrations continued throughout the night, but Harry found that he was pleased to note that Neville and Luna seemed to be the center of attention for a change. Now that he was no longer the heir to the Kingdom of Gryffindor, but the Prince Consort of the Kingdom of Slytherin, many other people would likely be asking Harry for different kinds of favors as the years went on.

“Harry,” Severus said quietly, once they had finished yet another dance, “do you think you’ve eaten enough?”

Harry blinked, before he turned and regarded his husband. “I have, husband. Why?”

Severus grinned a feral grin. “I thought, perhaps, you would care to retire...”

“Yes,” Harry said, feeling his voice taking on that of a husky tone. “I would like nothing more than that, my Severus.”

Without so much as a backward glance—which would have been extremely improper had Harry not abdicated his position earlier that night—Severus and Harry made their way to their marital suite, to be used for one night only. Severus placed his hand on the door before Harry, and then Harry did so as well, so as the wards would open up to them. Once the door was opened, Severus spelled it shut and locked before turning to look down at his young husband.

“Alone at last, and in a most proper venue,” he declared.

Harry very nearly purred beneath Severus’s dark gaze. “Whatever shall we do to pass the time until the sun rises, before we go home?” he asked.

Severus grinned, not taking any chances, and yanked Harry towards him, kissing him deeply in a claiming gesture which left Harry breathless. “Before I forget,” he murmured against his lips, he reached into his pocket and drew out a black velvet, square-shaped box.

Harry stared down at the box in the torchlight, blinking. “What is it?”

“It’s for you,” Severus told him, and slowly opened the box, revealing a signet ring, which was worn by consorts of all the Four Kingdoms.

Harry gasped; it was genuine silver, with a snake in its center, with emeralds for the snakes two eyes. Peering closer, however, he saw his name, _Harry_ , but with _KC_ etched beside it. “KC?” he asked, perplexed, and stared up at Severus. “I don’t understand...”

“King Consort, Harry,” Severus told him.

Harry stared, open-mouthed, at his husband. “But... But...”

“Yes, Harry,” Severus whispered. “I want the two of us to be equal in all things. I want you to rule the Kingdom of Slytherin beside me, and not just be a piece of furniture, no matter how delectable your arse may look in that doublet and hose beneath your robe,” he said, and Harry flushed at his husband’s compliment.

“There has never been a King Consort within the Four Kingdoms, when the couples are two males,” he said softly, and stared down at the ring again.

“Ah, and that, I believe, has to do with the fact that, despite being married, that males cannot trust their husbands,” Severus said softly, and Harry’s eyes snapped back upwards to meet his. “I am saying that I trust you, Harry, implicitly, and I love you, more than anything. I want to entirety of the Four Kingdoms to know how far my trust goes. Will you take this ring, Harry, and be not just my husband, but rule the Slytherin Kingdom, at my side, forever?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry declared, throwing his arms around Severus’s neck and kissing him over and over again. “I will,” he told him shakily, holding out his hand, and permitting Severus to slip the ring onto the correct finger, which sized immediately to fit him.

“You’re shaking,” Severus said, running his hands along Harry’s shoulders. “Are you cold, my love?” he asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not cold...”

“Ah. Nervous then?”

“A little,” he admitted. “But... But I do want you,” he said, standing on his toes, so that he was very nearly eye to eye with his husband. “Please, Severus. Please take me to bed.”

Severus scooped his husband up and into his arms, carrying him through the sitting room and into the intimately-lit marital bedchamber. The bed had been blessed earlier that afternoon, as the new tradition dictated, and Severus slowly lowered Harry onto the downturned sheets. He took the utmost care in undressing him, his eyes feasting hungrily on the younger man’s body, and was pleased that his young husband’s cock, when finally released from the confines of his doublet and hose, was hard and ready for him, and was already leaking precome onto his pale, toned stomach.

“Never fear me, Harry,” Severus told him.

Harry shook his head. “I won’t. I’ll only love you, Severus.”

Severus made quick work of his own wedding robes then, and knelt on his bed over his husband, pleased to see no fear in those beautiful green eyes of his. He wandlessly and wordlessly summoned a vessel of specially-prepared lubricant that he had made in honor of their wedding night, and showed it to Harry. “Do you know what this is?”

Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. “In... In theory,” he said softly.

Severus smiled. “Perhaps you’re a learner of experience,” he said quietly. Caressing Harry’s legs, as toned as his chest, he was thrilled when they fell open to accommodate him. Lowering the lubricant onto the bed, he bent his head and tasted his husband for the first time, delighting in the surprised squeak, followed by moans from above him, as his tongue teased at the furl of his entrance for the first time. Gently, he pressed against it with his tongue, and speared inside his young husband, and Harry’s toes curled and clenched at the sheets in ecstasy.

“Please,” he moaned from above, and Severus was only too happy to oblige.

Unscrewing the vessel of lubricant, he carefully dipped his fingers inside the liquid and trailed them upon Harry’s entrance. He saw that Harry appeared nervous, and smoothed his legs for a moment with his free hand, encouraging him to relax. Once that was done, and relaxation seemed to take ahold of his delectable and delicious young husband, he gently pressed a finger inside him, and Harry let out a hissing breath through his teeth.

“It’s all right, my love,” Severus whispered, kissing his buttocks in turn. “I’m simply stretching you to accommodate your entrance for our lovemaking.”

“Our... Our lovemaking?” Harry asked. “You mean... What you did to me in the gardens, that was not...?”

“It was, my Harry, it was,” Severus confirmed. “However, it was not the complete act itself. In order for our marriage to be legal and binding, there must be penetration of some kind when one partakes in the act of lovemaking.”

Harry nodded, staring up at the canopy of the bed. “I trust you,” he whispered.

Severus smiled at his husband’s words then, and continued with his stretching. When he added a second, and then a third, finger, he used more lubricant each time, wanting Harry to get used to the sensations in as comforting a manner as possible. Finally, when there was no resistance, he gently removed his fingers and slicked himself up, watching as Harry pushed himself upwards slightly onto his elbows, clearly wanting to watch.

“Relax, my Harry,” Severus said again, before he pitched forward, and slowly put himself inside his husband.

Harry fell down onto the bed then, his eyes squeezing shut, as he gripped onto the sheets with his hands, wincing.

“My love, it’s all right,” Severus told him. “Can you push back against me? It will counteract with the pain you feel...”

Harry did just that and, once Severus was fully sheathed inside him, he let out a garbled moan as his husband found his prostate. “What...? What...?”

“Your pleasure source, also known as a prostate,” Severus explained gently. “And, now that we are married, I can hit this every evening if you wish.”

Slowly, Harry tangled his legs around Severus’s torso. “And the mornings?”

“And the afternoons, if you wish,” Severus said, putting himself over Harry again, and kissing him upon the lips. “Forever...”

“And... And _always_! Merlin!” Harry yelled, his eyes rolling back into his head, feeling cherished as Severus had recognized that he wanted him to move within him. “Faster... Harder! Oh, oh, Merlin, Severus!” he moaned, wrapping his arms around his husband, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Severus took ever command Harry gave to him, and pushed his new husband to the limit, loving that he was meeting him stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. It was all over too soon, however, when the blinding white light seemed to overtake them both at once, and Severus would have collapsed onto Harry as he came inside him, were it not for his foresight to get out of him and fall beside his husband.

Harry promptly snuggled up beside Severus, who kissed his temple. “And we may truly do that every day?” he whispered.

Severus chuckled. “As many times as you wish, my Harry, as many times as you wish,” he told him, and cuddled him closer.

~*~

_Seventeen Years Later_

Harry looked back upon his wedding night to the love of his life, Severus, with fondness. The day after, both Neville and Luna, plus his grandparents, Sirius, and Gwenog had seen them off, along with Ron, Hermione, Rose, Draco, and Ginny. The rest of the Weasleys had told them to write and often, and everyone in their leaving party had agreed to do so. Upon arrival in the Kingdom of Slytherin, after a six-hour journey upon their ship, Harry was brought in to see Miriam Stout, the healer for the kingdom, to receive a cure for seasickness. Miriam, however, was quick to diagnose pregnancy, and Harry was delighted to learn that he and Severus were expecting twins, due to be born the following spring.

It was a source of great joy and celebration around the kingdom when, nine months later, Crown Princess Mazelina Hermione Ginevra Luna was born, alongside her twin brother, Prince Herlewin Ronald Draconis Neville, Duke of Ballycastle. Harry was content with raising his children and running the kingdom with Severus, but also knew that the first several years of their marriage would likely deal with him giving birth. Never minding and always looking forward to another pregnancy, Harry would go on to have three more children; a second daughter that they called Celestria Richenda Helewise Marsilla, Duchess of Kenmare, was born three years later; a second son, Gerard Ranulf Godwin Constantine, Earl of Cork, was born after two more years; and, finally, their final child and third daughter, Adelina Leticia Petronilla Dionisia, Countess of Ballyshannon, was born after another year.

Harry sighed, thinking that he didn’t feel as old as his thirty-four-years, but couldn’t have been happier, in the end. Their eldest daughter, Lina, who would one day inherit the Kingdom of Slytherin and was the best negotiator Harry had ever seen, was getting married. She had chosen, for her husband, Scorpius Malfoy, oldest child of Draco and Ginny, and heir to the earldom of Malfoy. As custom dictated, once she told her fathers that she loved Scorpius and wanted to marry him, and once Draco and Ginny had agreed to the match, Lina had to propose to Scorpius. Scorpius, who had loved Lina since childhood, was over the moon that they were permitted to wed, and had immediately accepted.

Harry and Severus’s second child, Herlewin, who went by Nev, was content to study his potions manuals and create potions alongside his father. Harry couldn’t have been prouder, for Nev seemed to take initiative within the medicines of the infirmary within the castle. From the time he was young, he would itemize them appropriately, but now he wanted to ensure that there was enough medicine, and potions, to go round for the entire kingdom. Lina had promised that when she became queen, she would appoint Nev as an official medical ambassador for the entire kingdom, which is something he, and his childhood sweetheart, Lady Rose Granger-Weasley, seemed to want to fulfill together.

Tria, their third child, now fourteen-years-old and already an expert spell-crafter, had been well on her way to breaking plenty of hearts, until she saw how much Lord Hugo Granger-Weasley cared for her. Quickly smitten, the two had been betrothed for nearly six months, although Severus’s acceptance of the union was a begrudging one. Not because he didn’t favor the Weasley family or that he deemed Hugo unworthy. It was because he thought the pair of them were far too young for that kind of commitment, but Harry had persuaded his overprotective husband otherwise. Harry had always been by Severus’s side whenever he almost blew his top, but Harry kept tabs on everyone and everything, always knowing where to draw the line and to keep his husband happy.

Gerry, their younger son, was twelve and spent the vast majority of his time in the gardens or the greenhouses, cultivating new plants, or writing to his cousins, Crown Prince Lorcan Xenophilius Perseus Eustacius and Prince Lysander Francis Aberforth Basilius Dionysius, Duke of Tinworth, who also were fond of herbology, like their father, the King of Gryffindor. Tilden Toots, the resident Herbologist of the Kingdom of Slytherin, had taken Gerry under his wing as his apprentice the year before, and the pair had gotten on famously well.

Their youngest daughter, Lettice, had a flair for creatures and was about to embark to Romania for a seven-year apprenticeship with Charlie Weasley. The arrangement was that she would live and work on the dragon preserve during that time and, if the apprenticeship went well and if she enjoyed it, she would be permitted to stay on as a permanent employee. It had all started when a then-six-year-old Lettice had found a Hebridean Black hatchling outside the wards of the castle and upon the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which is what Harry and Severus called the acres and acres of Sessile Oaks, in an effort to keep their children from wandering inside and potentially becoming lost within. Upon discovery of the hatchling, Lettice had begged her fathers to allow her to keep it, and, after some mutual reluctance, they got Hagrid to come down from the Kingdom of Gryffindor to help her raise the thing. The beast, which Lettice had promptly named Georgiana, still lived on the grounds of the castle, and would be taken to Romania with Lettice once her apprenticeship began. She had hand-fed and raised Georgiana so that she did not fear humans, and was actually kind and gentle, yet fiercely protective of her mistress. Lettice had been riding her instead of a horse ever since she was a girl, and would be utilizing Georgiana as transportation to the preserve.

“Harry, love?”

Harry turned around then, beaming at the sight of his fifty-six-year-old husband, who looked as if he hadn’t aged a day. He felt his heart thrumming in his chest as he approached, and leaned back into his embrace. “Hello, Severus,” he said, leaning down and kissing the hands that wrapped around him.

“Waiting for their arrival?”

Harry nodded, staring out the window at the sea, but he had not yet seen the boat that was due to transport Lorcan, Lysander, Sirius, Gwenog, and Victoire Weasley to the Kingdom of Slytherin to celebrate Lina’s and Scorpius’s wedding. “You know that Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Hope, and Andromeda will be awaiting the ship,” he said softly, knowing all about Teddy’s correspondence with Victoire, and was quite positive that a proposal would be forthcoming during the entirety of the wedding celebrations.

“Naturally,” Severus said, cuddling Harry closer to him and nuzzling his neck.

“Where are the children?”

“Rose and Arabella are with Lina now, and they’re plotting how to get Nev to propose to Rose, and Gerry to notice Arabella immediately,” he said with a chuckle, and Harry laughed. “Nev is helping Miriam in the infirmary, of course. Then Gerry is anxiously awaiting Lorcan and Lysander’s arrival, and is tidying up the greenhouse with Tilden... As I recall, Tria is hard at work on crafting a new spell as a gift for the happy couple, and has been shut up in her study all morning. And Lettice is tiring Georgiana out with Hagrid to ensure she is docile enough for our guests.”

Harry smirked, relieved that his children were all accomplishing tasks. “You’ve seen Lina’s robes, haven’t you?”

“I have. They’re beautiful,” Severus confirmed.

Harry considered Arabella Malfoy for a moment; she was lovely, with silver eyes and red hair, and, at nearly thirteen alongside Gerry, she would be quite a catch for him. “I think Gerry wants to focus on his plants for now...”

Severus nodded. “He’ll come round eventually, likely sooner than we both think,” he said, inhaling the scent of his husband’s hair.

“Are you worried about Lettice?”

“Why should I be?”

Harry turned his head and smiled at his husband. “She’s old for eleven, don’t forget. How many Galleons do you want to bet that Charlie will be writing us within three years, asking for her hand in marriage?”

Severus’s eyes darkened. “Charlie is over twenty years older—”

“Ah, but love, do remember that wizards age much differently than common people,” Harry reminded him with a smile. “Besides, Charlie won’t mean any harm.”

“He had better not,” Severus replied, tightening his grip upon his husband. “Lettice may not be first in line to inherit, but she is still a Princess of the Kingdom of Slytherin, and...”

“And a dragon tamer isn’t good enough for her?” Harry guessed.

Severus rolled his eyes. “No one is,” he told him.

Harry petted his husband’s hands. “How long ago was it that you said the same thing about Rose and Nev?” he asked him.

“Well...”

“Or Arabella and Gerry?”

“Well, I...”

“And not to mention Scorpius and Lina, who are due to be married at sundown,” Harry said, as he turned to face his husband completely.

Severus sighed, grumbling under his breath. “Have I ever told you how much I detest it when you’re absolutely correct about a situation?”

Harry chuckled. “And how about me? I don’t particularly like it when you use the longest words you possibly can, so that I have to exercise my brain accordingly, when I could be put to much more use, doing other things...”

Severus arched a brow. “Other things?”

Harry wetted his lips. “Yes.”

“And what other things,” said Severus, tracing his collarbone with his fingers, “could you possibly have in mind, my Harry?”

Harry worked his bottom lip with his teeth and lowered his eyes. “Well, it’s just that Lina and Scorpius will be moving to the Malfoy estate...”

“Yes?”

“And Nev and Rose will likely be married soon as well, plus there’s Tria’s and Hugo’s own betrothal to consider...”

“Undoubtedly,” Severus put in.

“Not to mention that Gerry and Arabella will be of marrying age before we know it...”

“Naturally.”

“And then there’s the matter of Lettice flying off to Romania in a fortnight...”

“Harry?” Severus asked, peering to look as closely at his husband as he could. “Why don’t you just ask me.”

Harry sighed, placing his palms onto his husband’s shoulders and staring deeply into his eyes. “I wanted to know how you would feel about having another child.”

Severus raised his eyebrows. “Another child?”

Harry nodded. “Yes... I know we discussed how Lettice would potentially be our final one, but I really want another,” he said to his husband. “I love you, and you love me, and why not show how much we love one another by having one more child?”

Severus smiled slowly then. “Are you sure?”

Harry grinned. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Very well,” Severus said, pecking his husband on the lips. “When should we make the announcement that we’ll be trying again?”

“Well...”

“Not having second thoughts, are you?”

Harry shook his head. “No, never. It’s just that...”

“What?”

Harry exhaled then, and tentatively took Severus’s hand into his own, and pressed it to his stomach. “Miriam confirmed it just this morning,” he reported.

“Harry...” Severus breathed.

“It’s a boy,” Harry said, locking eyes with his husband. “I thought we could call him Eli Lilyen, for both our mothers—”

Severus ducked down then, grasping Harry in his arms and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. “I cannot think you enough,” he whispered against his mouth.

Harry peeked up at him with a sly grin. “I think I may have a way...”

“Oh, do you?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry poked his tongue through his lips, before dragging it backwards through his teeth. “I do. I was thinking, considering that the ship hasn’t broke the barriers into the kingdom yet, and all the children were otherwise occupied, we could celebrate this momentous occasion, the future birth of our sixth child, by simply...”

Severus crushed his lips to his husband’s once again, and effortlessly lifted him up into his arms, carrying him carefully to their shared bedchamber. Gently placing him down onto the bed, he felt his entire body thrumming with desire as his husband reached for him. “I love you, my Harry,” he whispered, and plundered his mouth once again.

“I love you, too, my Severus,” Harry declared.

Outside the walls of Slytherin Seraglio, a summer breeze suddenly picked up, thus propelling the Slytherin Ship to breach the wards. Upon the shore, the Lupin family shouted in exultation at its impending arrival. On the castle grounds, Lettice, who was flying upon Georgiana’s back, called down to Hagrid that the ship was in their territory. Inside, in the bridal suite, Rose and Arabella let Lina, the bride-to-be, know that her final wedding guests were arriving. And, in the courtyard, while Scorpius, the groom-to-be and future King Consort of the Kingdom of Slytherin, sparred with Hugo Granger-Weasley, he himself knew that he would soon be a married man.

Back in the chambers of the King and King Consort of the Kingdom of Slytherin, the lovemaking of the happy couple continued. As black eyes met green, they held onto each other, knowing that their love, their passion, was never-ending. They had never had to use the potion that Severus had concocted for their wedding night; the vial itself, along with the recipe, was stored away, until Severus could figure out what to do with it, but, until that time, it would be heavily warded against people who wished to use it for evil.

All was well.

THE END


End file.
